


A Little More

by Taehyungs_GucciTrash



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Grew Up Together, M/M, Smut, bts - Freeform, comment on my story with things I should tag, how are you, i hate making tags, im a hater, im a loser, im a mess, im a mess for your love, im a user, im fine thank you and you?, ive never written smut into a story, jealous brother, pastel, uwu, you - Freeform, you’re welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taehyungs_GucciTrash/pseuds/Taehyungs_GucciTrash
Summary: Do you ever wonder why things are the way they are? Why is the sky blue? Why is the grass green? Why do opposites attract? Is there an answer? Well, for these questions there probably is some scientific answer… You know what… bad examples. Let’s just get onto the story shall we?It’s your typical fanfic.  Cliché and predictable. You’re fucking welcome.





	1. Chapter 1

December 20th, 2003

The ground was white and the sky was grey. Small fits of laughter rang through the air, two noses red were red from the cold.

“Tae! I bet my snow angel is gonna be better than yours!” A small voice giggled. 

A smile appeared on Taehyung's face as he watched his best friend fall flat on his back and wiggle around in the snow. 

“You’re a funny kid, Kookie” 

Jungkook sat up with a bright smile. He stood up and began brushing himself off. 

Jungkook and Taehyung were inseparable. They had been this way since Jungkook was able to crawl. He was two years younger than Taehyung, the second he could crawl he would follow Taehyung everywhere. Their moms were close friends, so naturally the two boys spent a lot of time around each other. Taehyung met Jungkook when he was only a few days old. His first thought was how ugly babies were, and as time passed he grew attached to the younger. 

Jungkook threw a snowball all of sudden missing Taehyung by several feet. Tae’s eyes narrowed.

“Bad move little boy” Tae giggled.

Taehyung threw a snowball hitting Jungkook shoulder. The youngers eyes grew big, shocked by the hit. 

They next thing the boys knew they were both covered in snow, shaking from the cold, but neither of them cared. They were having too much fun.

“Taehyung! Jungkook! It’s getting late, time to come inside!” Taehyung's mother called from the door.

The two boys dashed for the door. Taehyung reaching the threshold first. As Jungkook reached the door, Taehyung began helping him remove his jacket and shoes, before doing the same for himself. He had always taken care of Jungkook. He’d always been told to ‘watch out for Jungkook, he’s younger than you and needs someone to look after him’. So that’s what he’s always done. 

The two boys made their way into the dining room, where the big table was set with chicken and dumplings and juice for dinner. A third boy sat at the table already. His black hair was hanging over his brown eyes. 

“Hi, Yugyeom!” Jungkook said happily as he took his place at the table. 

Yugyeom didn’t respond. He hardly ever did. He wasn’t much of a talker. Jungkook always tries to have conversations with him, he never seemed interested. 

“You should be nice, Yugyeom. Ignoring people when they talk to you isn’t very nice” Taehyung scoffed.

Yugyeom stuck his tongue out at Taehyung.

“Gyeomie, don’t stick your tongue out at your brother. I wish you two boys would get along” their mother said as she stood in the doorway. Her arms were crossed and she had a disappointed frown on her face.

Yugyeom was two months younger than Jungkook. The two boys were polar opposites. Jungkook loved to make friends, talk, and be the center of attention. Yugyeom on the other hand always stayed quiet and off to the side. Honestly, Yugyeom was jealous of Jungkook. He got all the attention from his big brother. Though yugyeom would never admit to it, he wanted his brother to give him more attention. He always played with Jungkook and never him. 

Ms.Kim sat down at the table. She motioned for the kids to eat. Taehyung and Jungkook ate as quickly as the could so they could go play. They were practically Inhaling the food like vacuums. Ms.Kim stared in disbelief as the two finished their meals in less than three minutes. The boys giggled to each other before asking to be excused. The moment they were free to go the boys bolted into Taehyung's room.

They sat on the floor in front of Taehyung's Mickey Mouse TV. The older pressed the on button and put in the movie the two had decided on earlier in the day. As the movie began the two quickly got changed into their PJs. As the sat back down the Pixar opening appeared. Jungkook giggled at the little lamp bouncing on the ‘i’. Toy Story 2 began to play and the boys watched with excited eyes. They loved the Toy Story movies. Buzz and Woody were best friends just like them. 

As the movie played and the two boys sat on the floor, Jungkook couldn’t help but notice Taehyung starting off. 

“What’s wrong TaeTae?”

“Well, I’m gonna be 8 soon. You’re only 6. My dad says I shouldn’t play with a 6 year old cause I’m to old now” Taehyung said playing with his fingers.

“You’re dads not here Tae. He lives in America. That’s like” Jungkook counted on his fingers “A bajillion miles away! He can’t tell you not to be my friend” 

Taehyung frowned. “I know… but what if we stop being friends now?” 

“We’ll never stop being friends. We’re gonna be like Buzz and Woody, best friends forever!” The younger smiled and sat closer to the older, taking his hand. Taehyung smiled as Jungkook rested his head on his shoulder. After a few minutes Taehyung could hear soft breaths from the younger. Jungkook was asleep. Taehyung smiled at the little boy before laying him down and grabbing pillows and blankets from his bed and laying down with Jungkook. He closed his eyes with a smile on his face as he quickly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearing your voice makes me feel better

May 2nd, 2010

As the end of the school year drew near, Jungkook’s class had run out of things to work on. They were quietly working on their daily journals. Jungkook sat at a table with his friends Rose, Eunwoo, and WinWin. At the beginning of the year he had tried to sit with Yugyeom but, yugyeom didn’t want him to sit by him. Jungkook has lots of friends in his class so he had no trouble finding another spot. 

Yugyeom sat with his “friends”, BamBam, Lisa, and Jamie. He was really only friends with BamBam, but since he was always around the other two, he was considered part of the group.

“Jungkook, why do wear such girly clothes? Are you actually a girl?” BamBam laughed as he walked up to Jungkooks table. 

Jungkook frowned and looked at his clothes. He was wearing his favorite pastel pink shirt, light colored denim jeans, and his pink sneakers. They weren’t girly. They were just clothes.

“And why do you always have those dumb earplugs in? You look stupid” BamBam continued. Their classmates started giggling. 

Jungkook frowned at this. How could he say such mean things?

“Oh, look now he’s about to cry everyone!” The class erupted into laughter. Their teacher was paying no attention to what was happening in her class. 

Tears started falling down Jungkook's cheeks. Only one person wasn’t laughing at him, Yugyeom.

Jungkook covered his ears. The laughter grew louder and louder. The sound penetrating the barriers in Jungkook's ears. He wasn’t able to focus, the sound becoming overwhelming. He shrunk himself as small as he could under the table.

^~^

“Why didn’t you stick up for him!” Taehyung yelled. “You know why he has those earplugs, but you didn’t stop your friend from making fun of him! You should have told him to stop!” 

Taehyung’s face was red with anger. He had never been so mad at his brother, not even when he broke his favorite toy. 

“What was I supposed to do? It’s not my fault he’s weird!” Yugyeom screamed back.

“He’s not weird! He has Hyperacusis! He can’t help that everything seems louder for him! You know that!” The older became even more angry. His own brother hurt his best friend. How could yugyeom not say anything? He’s known Jungkook since he was born! How can he not care about the boy at all?

“He isn’t my friend Taehyung! He’s yours! Stop acting like he’s mine because he’s not! You guys never let me hang out with you! You always ditch me!” Yugyeom stormed off. 

“What on earth is going on in here? I’ve told you boys that when I am on the phone you should be quiet. How many times do I have to tell you this?” Ms. Kim said coming into the living room where Taehyung was still standing, face red, fists balled up, practically fuming with rage. 

“He! A-and Jungkook! A-and stupid” Taehyung was practically just screaming, only a few words slipping through here and there. 

Ms. Kim crouched in front of him. “Listen, I know you’re upset at him, but this is no way to act towards your brother. He should have said something, you’re right, but he didn’t. That isn’t going to change now. Mrs. Jeon just called and said Kookie was ok. He’s just a little shaken up” 

“Mom, he could have had another seizure” Taehyung whispered quietly. 

“But he didn’t. What did happen was called a panic attack. Though it’s a very scary event, he’ll be ok” she said pulling him into a hug. 

“Can I go see him?” Taehyung’s voice came out small.

“Of course you can. I’m sure he would be happy to see you” Ms. Kim gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before he dashed out the door. 

Taehyung quickly mounted his bike and peddled as fast as he could down the street. Thankfully Jungkook only lived one street down so Taehyung got there quickly. 

He left his bike in the front yard and bolted up to the Jeons red front door. He knocked with aggression as if he was trying to break the door down. Soon after the front door opened and Mr.Jeon was standing there. When he saw Taehyung’s worried expression a fond smile appeared.

“Hello Taehyung. He’s in his room” and Mr. Jeon stepped to the side. 

Taehyung took off up the stairs and right into Jungkook's bedroom. He found the younger curled up on his bed, soft sniffles coming from him. Taehyung carefully walked up to the bed and laid down behind Jungkook. He wrapped his arms around him. They stayed like that for a very long time. 

“Kook, you wanna talk about it?” Taehyung finally spoke up.

Jungkook shook his head. 

“Ok, you don’t have to then, but just know that they were stupid. They have no reason to make fun of you. So what if you like to wear pastel colors? I’ll start wearing them too. That way people can’t say anything about you without it being about me too. So if anyone ever says anything about what you were you’ll know I’m wearing it too” Taehyung mumbled to the younger, his arms fighting around the boy. The sniffles finally stopped.

“I like listening to your voice Tae. It’s not loud. It’s soothing” Jungkook mumbled, turning to face the older boy. 

Taehyung watched Jungkook. He was his eyes were red and puffy from crying, his skin was much paler than normal. 

“Will you read me a story?” Jungkook asked his for eyes glued to Taehyungs. 

Taehyung nodded and went to Jungkooks bookshelf grabbing a book to read him. He laid back down and began the story. It was a story of dwarfs, magic, time travel, and three kids who were the key to it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading chapter two of “Pastels” what are your thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I won’t bullshit you. I have no idea what’s going on half the time. I’m writing this the same way I live my life. I’m winging shit. So buckle up and enjoy the ride... or don’t. I don’t care. (Ok I do please enjoy this) on to the story!

The leaves on the trees had turned brown and the air was slowly becoming colder. School was in full swing. 

“All I’m saying is Ramona shouldn’t have wasted all the toothpaste. She was old enough to know that was wrong” Taehyung said while Jungkook giggled beside him. 

“Tae, you’re talking about a fucking children’s book for crying out loud” Hoseok said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Taehyung quickly covered Jungkook's ears. “There is a child here Hoseok. Watch your damn mouth” 

Jungkook rolled his eyes. His friends always made fun of him for being younger. 

“I’m not a baby. I’m a freshman now. You can’t keep treating me like I’m a kid” he huffed. 

Hoseok pinched his cheek and cooed. Jungkook swatted his hand away and crossed his arms grumpily. 

“I think we made him mad, Hobi” Tae said dripping with a fake sad tone. 

“Aish, you drive me crazy!” Jungkook mumbled. The two older boys looked at him with wide eyes before bursting into laughter. 

“Hi guys! Hope I’m not interrupting anything. I just wanted to talk to Tae for a sec” Jennie said.

Jennie was the most beautiful girl in the school. Her hair was long and shiny, her makeup was always done perfectly, and her eyes… wow her eyes. 

Hoseok giggled and hit Tae’s shoulder as he stood up to follow Jennie. Tae stuck his tongue out at him before he disappeared out of the lunch room. 

“So kookie, what are you doing this weekend?” Hoseok asked.

“Tae’s having that bonfire remember?” Jungkook said taking a bite of pizza.

“Oh shit. I almost forgot. Is yugyeom gonna be there?” Hoseok asked avoiding eye contact with the younger.

“Should be. I mean he does live there” he shrugged. 

“R-right” Hoseok blushed. 

“I take her on one date and now she expects me to ask her to be my girlfriend” Taehyung returned.

“Well, you did make out with her several times Tae” Hoseok mumbled. 

Jungkook dropped his milk and it spilt all over the table.

“Kook, what the hell” Taehyung said standing back up milk on his jeans. 

“Y-you did what?” 

Hoseok’s mouth dropped. “You didn’t tell him?” 

Tae shrugged “Guess I forgot to mention it”

“You tell me everything though Tae” Jungkook felt hurt, but he wasn’t sure if it was because his best friend kept something from him or if it was something else. 

“Well I didn’t tell you this i guess” 

“When?” Jungkook asked his eyes burning into the side of Taehyung's face. 

“It started last year” he shrugged

“Last year? Taehyung are you kidding me?”

Taehyung shook his head. Jungkook scoffed and walked off. Hoseok sat there watching the two.

“You’re a dumbass” Hoseok said standing up.

“I don’t have to tell him everything. I can have a life away from him” Taehyung spoke carefully.

“That isn’t why he’s upset” and with that Hoseok went to find Jungkook leaving Taehyung dumbfounded.

^~^

“Kook, are you ok?” Hoseok found Jungkook sitting in the music room. He’d always hide there when he was upset. 

“Yeah, I’m fine” he said stiffly.

“Clearly you aren’t fine” he said sitting next to Jungkook at the piano. 

Jungkook’s fingers rested softly on the piano keys but he never let them play a note. 

“Isn’t it funny… I love music but I can’t actually enjoy it” Hoseok frowned.

“Kook, this isn’t why you’re upset” Hoseok sighed.

“Why didn’t he tell me?” 

“Kook, I don’t think that’s why you’re upset either” Hoseok said looking at him.

“W-What? Of course it is. What else would it be?” Jungkook said rather quickly. 

Hoseok just hummed and stood up. 

“Class is starting soon. You should get to history” 

Jungkook nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Chapter 3 of “Pastels”! You have no idea how much it means to me that you’ve gotten this far. You could have finished the first chapter and said “Fuck this trash” but you know... you didn't. So thanks! Leave a comment and let me know anything I can do to improve my story! Or let me know if I did something well!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol this is the longest chapter I’ve ever written for any of my stories and it’s trash. You are welcome.

October 5th, 2012

Since Monday Jungkook and Taehyung had made up. The two couldn’t stay mad at each for more than a few hours no matter how hard they tried. 

They were setting up for the bonfire Taehyung was having. Hoseok and Yugyeom were inside setting up snacks, while Jungkook and Taehyung were outside starting the fire. 

“Who all is coming tonight?” Jungkook asked, kicking a leaf. He had on his timberland boots as always. He said they completed every outfit. Today he was wearing a soft white sweater and black skinny jeans. His hair was fluffy as it always was. 

“Not sure. I invited a bunch of the upperclassmen. I know yugyeom invited a bunch of stupid fucking freshies” Taehyung was wearing a pastel blue t-shirt with his black jacket. His white jeans contrasted against the black.

“Hey…” Jungkook pouted. He was a ‘Freshie’ 

“Awe, Koo, you don’t count” Taehyung pulled Jungkook to him, holding him in a tight warm hug.

“I better not count” he giggled.

The back door opened and yugyeom emerged, Hoseok following behind. Hoseok had a bright smile on his face, while Yugyeom wore a soft blush on his cheeks.

“Everything all set up?” 

“Yeah, snacks and drinks are ready. What time did you tell people to show up?” Hoseok asked taking a seat in a chair that was a little too close to the fire. 

“I said 7 but you know nobody’s gonna show up before at least 7:30” Taehyung said his arms still holding on the Jungkook's small frame. 

Hoseok nodded.

The four boys talked as the waited for people to show up. Jungkook and Tae stood together the whole time, but it was normal for them. The two were always close. Anyone who knew how close the two were, were used to it. 

Eventually the first group showed up. As time went on more and more people arrived. 

“Taehyungie! Come sit with me!” Jennie called. 

Taehyung rolled his eyes but went over anyway, leaving Jungkook with Hoseok, Yugyeom, BamBam, and Hoseok's friend, Namjoon. 

Jungkook felt extremely uncomfortable. He and BamBam didn’t get along. They’ve had issues for as long as anyone could remember. 

“So, Jungcock still dressing like a girl I see” BamBam smirked.

“Wow, BamBam so original, how could I have ever seen that comment coming” Jungkook replied sarcastically. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t started going crazy from how loud it is yet. Gonna cry like a baby soon I bet” 

“I’ve been doing sound desensitization. It-“

“I don’t fucking care freak” BamBam said loudly. “That’s what you are, a freak, and that’s all you’re ever going to be” 

A few heads turned at the sudden outburst. Hoseok stood up and stepped in front of Jungkook. He glanced at yugyeom who was avoiding his gaze as best as he could.

“I would shut the hell up if I were you BamBam” Hoseok said, a hint of anger in his voice.

“Yeah, whatever. This bonfire is boring. I’m out of here” 

Hoseok turned around. “You okay Kook” 

“Yeah, I’m fine” he shrugged. He was used to people making fun of him. He had major episodes when he was younger when things got loud. Now he was known for it. He didn’t care though. Most people didn’t really care either. Everyone liked Jungkook. He was good at everything, so he was in a lot of clubs and teams. 

Finally Taehyung returned. 

“Glad you could join us after I almost beat the shit out of that punk” Hoseok said walking off Namjoon following. 

“What? What happened?” Taehyung looked at yugyeom first, who again was avoiding eye contact. Taehyung had a bad feeling about what happened, he turned to Jungkook. 

“What the fuck happened?” His fists balled up. 

“Tae, don’t worry about it. BamBam always says mean things” 

“That fucking kid again?” He turned to yugyeom. “And let me guess you didn’t tell him to shut his damn mouth did you” Taehyung took a step closer to his brother, but stopped when a smaller hand grabbed his.

“Tae, seriously I’m fine. It doesn’t bother me anymore” Jungkook pleaded. He didn’t like when the brothers fought. 

“You’re lucky Yugyeom. If Jungkook got upset, I’d be blaming you” he spit.

Jungkook dragged Taehyung into the house. The room was filled with people and loud music. Taehyung went into the kitchen and grabbed a drink. He wasn’t sure what it was really. Hobi has gotten an older friend of his, Jin, to get it for them. 

He drank the whole thing in one go. He set his cup down and looked at Jungkook who was still holding his hand. Jungkook has an uncomfortable look on his face. Every time the best of the song hit he would flinch. 

“Let’s go upstairs kook” Tae said above the noise. He grabbed a cup or water and some pain killers and dragged Jungkook to his room. 

Once the door was closed Taehyung took a seat next to Jungkook on his bed. He handed the younger the medicine and the cup of water. Jungkook always got bad headaches when things got a little to loud. 

Taehyung always made sure to look out for him. He didn’t want Jungkook to feel sick. 

“Tae, why do you get so angry when people say mean things to me?” Jungkook asked after he set the water down. 

“I don’t know. You’re just so small and kind. You’re so caring and I hate it when people treat you poorly because you don’t deserve that” Taehyung sighed.

Jungkook didn’t know what to say. 

There was a knock at the door and then it opened. 

“There you are Taehyungie!” Jennie giggled. “I waited for you to come back and you didn’t” 

“Right, sorry?” Taehyungs words were clearly empty. 

“Come back out side. Everyone’s starting to really have fun. You’re brother left and so did you. At least one of you needs to be outside” she said batting her long eyelashes. 

Taehyung sighed. She was right. He took a step towards the door and looked behind him. 

“You coming Kook?” 

Jungkook nodded and stood following the others outside. 

Tae got another drink and stood by the fire. His hand was tightly holding Jungkooks as if he was afraid he’d lose him. The two boys talked to different people as they came to get heat from the warm fire. 

Taehyung kept glancing at Jungkook. The way the light of the fire danced across Jungkooks face made him look even more beautiful than he normally looked. Taehyung had always thought Jungkook was pretty, but this felt different to him. 

He pulled Jungkook in front of him. Jungkook’s back was pressed to Taehyung's chest. He wrapped his arms around the younger and rested his head on his shoulder. 

“You’re really pretty, Koo” he whispered.

Jungkook stiffened. 

What? Did he really say that? Maybe I’m crazy.

“You’re always so pretty” he mumbled. 

Jungkook stayed quiet. Taehyung’s hands rested on Jungkook's hips. Slowly Taehyung grabbed Jungkooks hand.

“Come with me” he whispered and began leading Jungkook away from the fire. Taehyung led Jungkook to an empty area beyond the tree line behind his house, they were still in view from the house though.

“Tae, where are we going?” Jungkook asked. The moment he did he was gently pushed up against a tree. 

Taehyung looked at Jungkook. He opened his mouth to speak but found no words coming out. His eyes glanced quickly at Jungkook's lips, Jungkook would have missed it if he’d have blinked. 

“T-Tae?” 

“Kookie, do you ever think about me?” Taehyung asked. 

“W-well you’re my best friend so-“

“Not what I mean Koo” Taehyung’s face moved slightly closer to Jungkooks.

“I-I” Jungkook stuttered. His cheeks became as read as the fire. 

“Do you Kookie?” Taehyung asked again glancing at the youngers lips again, this time letting his eyes linger. 

“M-maybe” Jungkook whispered quietly. 

Taehyung leaned in closer. His lips brushed the youngers. 

“Can I kiss you Kookie?” He asked.

Jungkook felt like the wind had been knocked out of him by the question, but he nodded. He could feel his body shaking.

“Say it out loud Jungkook” Taehyung said quietly against Jungkook's ear.

“Y-yes” 

In a matter of seconds Taehyung’s lips had been placed gently on Jungkooks. Jungkook’s eyes fluttered closed. Their lips moved together in a slow rhythm. Their skin felt like it had been ignited. 

Taehyung's left hand found its way to the smaller boys cheek, while his right rested on his waist. Jungkook’s arms were wrapped around the elders neck, as if to pull him a little closer. The rhythm of the kiss picked up, and before either one knew it, they were pulling apart for air. Gasping for it, as if they had been drowning moments before.

“I-“ Taehyung started. His eyes locked with Jungkooks. 

“We should head back” Jungkook stayed his voice shaky. 

Taehyung nodded and grabbed Jungkook's hand heading back to the house. When the reached the backdoor, it slid open. A tall handsome man stood in the door frame. 

Taehyung looked up and his eyes grew wide. 

“D-Dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! You finished chapter 4! Thank you! I appreciate that. My writing is horrible so I don’t know why you kept reading, but... here we are. This chapter is all over the place and so is the next chapter so... I apologize. I look forward to your thoughts so let me know in the comments! I Purple you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this inconsistent trash? It’s confused. I’m confused. I’m sure all of you will be confused. So much happened and none of it makes sense. Even the characters are confused.

Taehyung's father looked between the two boys and then at their interlocked hands. 

“Tell everyone to leave… now” the man growled at his son.

Quickly Taehyung got everyone out of the house. Leaving only him, his father, Jungkook, and yugyeom, who still wasn’t aware that his father was there. 

Taehyung and Jungkook found themselves back inside, Standing in the living room in front of Taehyung’s father. 

“Why is he still here” Mr.Kim said eyes locked into Jungkook. 

“Dad, it’s-“ 

“I know who he is. I want him out of my house. Now.” The man growled again.

“This isn’t your house dad. It’s moms. You left” Taehyung said holding Jungkook's hand tighter. 

“He leaves. NOW!” He yelled. 

A few moments later Yugyeom was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

“Dad?” His eyes were as wide as his brothers.

“Why-“ Taehyung was interrupted.

“Tae, it’s fine. I’ll see you later. Just… call me later tonight” Jungkook said and removed his hand from Taehyungs. He went to the front door opening it. He glanced behind him before stepping out of the door and closing it again. He stood there for a few seconds before he took off up the street. As he got closer to his house he began walking slow. 

What was that all about? Taehyung's dad left when he was 5. He went to America, leaving Tae’s mom alone with two kids. Why was he back so suddenly?

As Jungkook entered his house, he felt his mind whirl with questions. 

“How was the bonfire, bunny?” Jungkook's mother sat on the couch a book in her hands. 

“Tae’s dad is back” he said before disappearing up the stairs, missing the worried look on his mother’s face.

^~^

Jungkook stayed up waiting for a call that never came. He stayed in bed the next day still waiting for the call. He was worried about Taehyung. He never really talked about his dad. He said they didn’t talk much. 

This is how Jungkook spend his Sunday as well. Waiting and waiting. His mom tried to talk to him but he wouldn’t say anything. 

Why was he so worried. He shouldn’t be. It’s his dad after all. He should be thinking about his first kiss, and what it means for the two boys. Were they going to date now? Jungkook never had a boyfriend before, but it seemed fitting that Taehyung would be his first. Jungkook laid in bed the whole weekend trying to sort his thoughts.

^~^

“Jungkook are you even listening to me?” Hoseok asked sharply.

“Huh? What?” Jungkook looked at him apologetically.

“What’s got you so on edge?” Hoseok asked, but got no response as Jungkook Perked up spotting Taehyung entering the lunch room… with Jennie?

The two sat down and Jennie leaned into Taehyung. 

“Guess what!” She giggled.

“Taehyung and I are dating now!” She squealed.

Jungkook’s mouth fell open. No words came out. Taehyung wouldn’t even glance at him. He kept his eyes trained on his hands in his lap.

“Fuck you” Jungkook spat at him and quickly made an exit. 

“Did I miss something?” Hoseok said, stunned.

Jennie just shrugged and latched herself onto Taehyung.

Jungkook stormed out of the lunch room and down the hall. Straight into the music room. He frantically paced across the room before going to the piano and hitting the keys as hard as he could. 

Over and over again he hit the keys at random. Every time he did he felt a stabbing pain in his head. He didn’t care harder and harder he hit the keys, louder and louder the notes rang out. The sound finally overcame him and he collapsed to the floor. 

He covered his ears as he curled into a ball on the cold tile floor, tears fell down his face. He laid there for a long time. It wasn’t until a soft hand on his shoulder that he finally opened his eyes. 

Jungkook met the eyes of soft brown eyes he’d never seen before. 

“Are you ok?” The voice asked softly.

Jungkook still couldn’t breath. He was gasping for air again as he began to think. 

The boy rubbed Jungkook's back. Kept telling him to breath. Finally, Jungkook was able to speak again.

“Th-Thank you” Jungkook whispered. He was sitting now, knees pulled to his chest. 

“Whatever happened, I’m sorry you have to go through it” The boy frowned. His brown hair was parted showing his forehead.

Jungkook and the boy sat quietly for a little. The silence wasn’t an uncomfortable one. 

“I’m Jimin. I haven’t seen you around before. You must be a freshman” 

Jungkook nodded. “I’m Jungkook” 

“It’s nice to meet you Jungkook” Jimin smiled.

^~^

“Jungkook!” A voice traveled down the hall.

Jungkook kept moving. He knew that voice all too well. He didn’t want to face the owner of that voice.

The school day had finally ended. Jimin and Jungkook stayed in the music room, with permission of the music teacher ( You rock Mr.Young). They talked and laughed and Jungkook felt a little bit of weight lift off of his shoulders.

Taehyung’s hand gripped the back of Jungkook's shirt, pulling him back. Jungkook’s back hit Taehyung’s chest. Jungkook felt like his lungs lost all the air he had just breathed in.

“Don’t ignore me” Taehyung said, his tone dripping with sadness.

“Tae, what did I do wrong?” Jungkook whispered as he turned around.

“Kook, you didn’t do anything wrong. I just… I was drunk. I shouldn’t have kissed you and I’m sorry. I- I don’t like you like that. You’re my best friend. You’re like a little brother to me. I made a mistake. Can we please forget it happened?” The elder begged, his eyes glossy. 

Jungkook looked at the floor. 

Don’t cry. Not here. You should have seen this coming Jungkook. 

“Hey, look at me” Taehyung’s hand had found its way to Jungkooks chin, tilting his head up until their eyes met. 

“Why didn’t you at least call me over the weekend? I was worried sick about you. You haven’t seen your dad in years and he just shows up being all mean and scary! I didn’t know what to think! Then on top of you not calling, you’re dating Jennie? How did that even happen? I’m so confused. None of this makes any sense!” Jungkook looked a bit frantic. Other students turned their heads watching as the small boy tried not to break down again. 

“I’m sorry. You’re right I should have called. My minds just- “ Taehyung paused his hand ran through his hair “my mind is so jumbled right now. My dads home. He’s back and I don’t know how I should feel about it. I haven’t seen him in so long and now he’s just shown up and is trying to act like we’re a family, but we aren’t kook. He left us. He left mom to raise me and Gyeomie by herself. Yugyeom seems so happy that he came back, but I don’t get it. He was three when dad left. Why is he happy to see a man he doesn’t even know? Moms going along with it too. I don’t get it” 

Taehyung was crying. Jungkook felt pain in his chest watching Taehyung cry. Jungkook pulled Taehyung to him and hugged him as tightly as he could. Taehyung cried on his shoulder in the middle of the school hallway.

“P-Please Jungkook, you’re my best friend. D-Don’t h-hate me” 

“I could never hate you Tae. Never.” Jungkook whispered as Taehyung sobbed into his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it all the way to chapter 5! You must really have hope this story will clean up! I’ll keep trying! Leave me a comment of motivation! I hope you’re all doing well and have/had a great day! Fighting! 💜


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short.

September 1st, 2015

“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday Jungkookie! Happy birthday to you!” Jungkook was sitting at the kitchen table surrounded by his friends and family who were at this point singing a very out of tune version of ‘Happy birthday’, a big smile on his face. 

A big cake was put in front of him by his mother. Jungkook closed his eyes and blew out the candles on the cake. He was finally an adult, well at least legally.

“Can I open presents now? Please please please?” Jungkook was bouncing in his seat, bunny teeth on full display for everyone to coo at.

“Jungkook, you can open them later. Spend time with your friends and family first” his mother scolded. The part had only just started and he was already asking for gifts.

Jungkook huffed but nodded anyway.

“Happy birthday Kookie!” A small brown haired boy said hugging Jungkook tightly pressing a kiss to his cheek. Jungkook’s cheeks heated up at the action.

“Thank you Jiminie!” 

“Can’t believe my little bunny is 18! Feels like just yesterday you were 15 and we were sitting in the music room with Mr.Young messing around during lunch” Jimin giggled.

“I miss having you at school! Mr. Young said You’re composition you sent him last week was really good! Wish I could listen to it” The younger smiled.

“I know bunny. How are your sessions going?” Jimin asked.

“Really good! I’m hardly having any issues with everyday sounds! Loud crowds, music, and car horns still suck though” he frowned.

Jimin nodded as another body approached. 

“Hi Hoseok! I’m glad you came!” Jungkook stood from his seat and hugged Hoseok. 

“You’ve grown so much Kook! I can’t believe it! It’s only been a few months since I’ve seen you!”

Jungkook beamed. “How’s Seoul? Is it everything we always dreamt it would be?”

“Even better” Hoseok said a fond smile on his face. 

“Only a little longer until you can join us bunny” Jimin giggled. 

“I can’t wait to be in Seoul! It’s gonna be good to be with you guys everyday again!” Jungkook was bouncing up and down with excitement. 

Jungkook was so childish, but he was so happy. 

“Happy birthday Jungkook!” A woman came over grabbing the boy and placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you Ms. Kim.” Jungkook smiles politely. Jimin and Hoseok had spotted ice cream being passed out and made a beeline for it. 

“I can’t believe how fast all of you boys grew up. It feels like yesterday that you, Hoseok,Yugyeom, and Taehyung were sitting around the TV watching those Harry Potter movies. You boys would spend all day watching every single one! How you didn’t get bored the millionth marathon I’ll never understand” she laughed. 

“How are Taehyung and Yugyeom doing?” Jungkook asked. He hadn’t talked to either of them for sometime. Jungkook often passed Yugyeom in the halls but the two never spoke. They hardly made eye contact.

“Oh you know…” she trailed off.

Taehyung left right after graduating. He said he couldn’t stay with his dad around. He left his mother and Yugyeom and hasn’t been back in two years. Jungkook still talked to him. Though that had been slowly dwindling the past few months. In fact he hadn’t spoken to the older in over a month. Jungkook never got to visit in Seoul because his family always took trips over summer break. The rest of the year he was busy with school. Since Taehyung didn’t visit like Jimin and Hoseok, the two drifted apart.

Jungkook has become very close with Jimin over the past 3 years. Jimin would visit every weekend. He couldn’t stay away from his bunny for very long. 

As for Yugyeom he had completely closed himself off when Taehyung left. Jungkook was never close with Yugyeom but they at least spoke sometimes and when the group got together they got along well. 

“I understand” Jungkook gave her a sympathetic smile. 

“I wish I could stay, but Minjung is going to be home soon and I should have dinner ready for him” she said with a smile on her lips but despair in her eyes.

With that she gave one last hug before making her way out the front door.

^~^ 

It was now eight o’clock. Most guests had left the Jeon house. The only remaining people being Jimin, Hoseok, Jungkook, and his parents, who had since gone to their room. The three boys were gathered around the kitchen table playing a board game Jungkook had gotten from his aunt. 

“That’s a win for me bitches” Hoseok laughed as he won the game. 

“What?! How? I totally thought I was gonna win!” Jimin stood from his seat, voice much louder than it should have been. 

Jimin accuses Hoseok of cheating and the two began yelling at each other. Jungkook was laughing while they argued. 

There was a knock at the door. Neither Jimin nor Hoseok noticed, leaving Jungkook to venture alone. Jungkook made his way to the front door still laughing at the yelling boys. 

He assumed someone left something behind earlier and had come to retrieve it. So when he opened the door, his mouth fell open and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. 

“Tae?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 6! I’m happy you’ve decided to come this far! The next chapter is... LONG. It is the longest chapter I’ve ever written in any of my stories. It’ll be out soon! I Purple you! 💜


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol

“I’m not too late am I?” Taehyung smiled, scratching the back of his head.

Jungkook jumped into Taehyung, latching his arms around his neck. Taehyung wrapped his arms around the youngers waist, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. 

Jungkook stepped back, his hands resting on Taehyung's shoulders. Jungkook looked him up and down. He hadn’t changed much. He wore a pink pastel sweatshirt and light wash skinny jeans. His hair was still the light brown it had always been. 

“Wh-What the hell are you doing here!?” 

“I’m not gonna miss my Kookie’s big birthday. You’d be crazy to think that.” Tae smiled.

Jungkook hugged him again.

“Jungkook! I was right Hoseok cheated! I knew-“ Jimin stopped when he saw Jungkook and Taehyung.

“Tae?” Hoseok questioned coming next to Jimin

Jungkook stepped back with a big grin.

“Guys look who’s here!” 

“Yeah, we see that bunny” Jimin said. He sounded angry? 

“Tae, what are you doing here? I haven’t seen you in months!” Hoseok mumbled.

This confused Jungkook. They went to the same university. Why haven't they seen each other? Was something wrong? 

“Don’t worry Koo, we've both been really busy with school. Isn’t that right Hobi?” 

Hoseok nodded and walked over to hug Taehyung. He pulled away and both boys had smiles. 

The only one not smiling was Jimin. 

“So birthday boy what should we do?” Taehyung asked closing the front door and finding a seat on the couch. 

Jungkook smiled and motioned for everyone to sit down. He rummaged through some drawers of the TV stand before opening a movie and sliding it into the DVD player. The Harry Potter opening began immediately. Jungkook quickly made his way to the couch. There was an empty spot next to Taehyung and an empty spot next to Jimin. Without even thinking about it Jungkook places himself next to Jimin. This made Jimin smile. He wrapped his arms around the younger, pulling him close.

Taehyung watched. His heart sank.

“Taehyung, you should invite your brother. He always joined us for Harry Potter” Hoseok mumbled. 

Taehyung rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone. 

Tae  
Jungkook’s now. 

Gyeomie  
New phone who dis?

Tae  
Just get over here. We’re watching Harry Potter.

Gyeomie  
Hoseok there?

Tae  
Yes

Gyeomie  
Be there in 5

Taehyung set his phone down and focused on the movie. Soon enough the front door swung open and Yugyeom came in. 

He looked at Taehyung “we’ll talk later about why you haven’t come home until now,” he said before taking a seat next to Hoseok. 

The 5 boys watched the movie having little discussions here and there.

“I’d totally be a Slytherin” Jimin whispered to Jungkook making him giggle. Jimin pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. He knew Taehyung was watching them. He didn’t care. Taehyung hurt Jungkook time and time again. Jimin hated the poor boy hurting. 

^~^  
They had made it to the 3rd movie. Hoseok had fallen asleep somewhere in the second movie. His head rested on Yugyeom's lap. Every now and then Yugyeom would glance at his brother. Staring daggers at him. 

Taehyung was sure if looks could kill he’d have been tortured, maybe burned to death by now. 

Taehyung had been focused on the movie. He was beginning to feel tired though. He did have a 5 hour car ride today. Taehyung closed his eyes for what felt like seconds only to find the 4th Harry Potter movies to be almost over when he opened them. Everyone was asleep.

Taehyung looked over to see Jungkook cradled by Jimin. They looked awfully close. Jimin's fingers were laced through Jungkooks, resting on Jungkook's stomach. Jimins other hand was in Jungkook's hair, as if he had been playing with it before falling asleep.

Taehyung sighed before deciding to go the bathroom. He made his way upstairs. He was about to enter the bathroom when he noticed Jungkook's bedroom door was no longer covered in TØP posters. Taehyung went over to the door, slowly turning the knob. He’d been in this room so much, but it felt so wrong to be there. It wasn’t the same room anymore. Jungkook’s Pokémon bedding was replaced by a simple white set. The walls were no longer littered with photos of Taehyung. Instead pictures of Jimin hung proudly. Sitting on Jungkook's chair in the corner was a stuffed tiger Taehyung had gotten Jungkook when they were younger. Taehyung picked up the tiger and sat on the edge of Jungkook's bed.

Everything is different now. 

“Tae?” A soft voice mumbled, clearly the owner of the voice had just woken up. 

The bed behind Taehyung shifted as the other person moved closer to him. 

Jungkook was now sitting next to him.

“Why are you up here?” Jungkook asked.

“When did you change so much?” 

Jungkook seemed surprised by his question. He wasn’t really sure how to answer it.

“You’re so different Koo” Taehyung whispered almost inaudible. 

“People change Tae. You’ve changed too” 

Silence covered the room like a thick blanket. It was suffocating.

“You and Jimin seem pretty close” Taehyung spoke. You could hear jealousy in his voice.

“W-We used to date” Jungkook blushed.

Taehyung felt his eyes grow big. Why hadn’t he seen that coming?

“How long were you together?” 

“A year” Jungkook mumbled.

“D-Did you guys-“ Taehyung began and Jungkook covered his face.

“Tae! You can’t ask something like that!” Jungkook whined.

“Well, did you?” Taehyung asked again. He received a nod from the smaller boy.

“Do you still have feelings for him?” Taehyung felt his heart stop.

“He’s so kind to me. He comes to see me every chance he gets. He gives me so much attention. He’d been my rock the last few years…” 

“I used to be your rock” Taehyung whispered. He locked his eyes onto Jungkook. He looked so much older. He wasn’t the same 16 year old Taehyung knew. Now he was 18. His features matured. He’d grown muscle. His jawline wasn’t soft and round anymore. Taehyung’s hand traced Jungkook's jaw. Jungkook shivered from the gentle touch. 

“Things have changed Tae” 

“I know Koo” Taehyung leaned in and pressed a kiss to Jungkooks jaw. 

“Tae-“ 

“Hmm?” Tae hummer as he placed kisses all along Jungkook's jaw. 

“Wh-What are you doing?” Jungkook questioned hardly able to get the words out. Any touch from Taehyung made Jungkook's skin burn. It had been this way for a long time. 

“Kissing you” Taehyung said as if it wasn’t obvious.

“Why?” Jungkook almost moaned when Taehyung found a sensitive spot on his neck.

Taehyung began to suck on the spot making Jungkook close his eyes. Jungkook tilted his head to the side giving Taehyung better access. Taehyung tugged gently at Jungkook's skin before removing his lips. Jungkook opened his eyes at the loss of contact only to be met with Taehyung's lips on his. Immediately a fire erupted in Jungkook's stomach. Jungkook kissed back, matching the elders fast rhythm. Their lips clashed. Jungkook felt Taehyung tug at his bottom lip asking for entrance. Jungkook hesitant at first finally gave, in allowing Taehyung to slide his tongue into Jungkook's mouth. 

Taehyung pulled Jungkook into his lap so that he was straddling him. They continued to kiss. Jungkook began rocking his hips. Taehyung could feel how hard he was. Taehyung pulled away and put his lips back onto the youngers neck. Jungkook let a soft moan fall from his swollen pink lips. 

“You’re so fucking pretty Koo” Taehyung mumbled again Jungkooks skin. 

Jungkook kept rocking in Taehyung's lap, quiet whines crawling from his throat. Jungkook’s cheeks were pink, his hair slightly messy. Taehyung looked at him. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. 

Jungkook tugged at the bottom of Taehyung's shirt. Taehyung lifted his arms as the shirt went up. Jungkook tossed the fabric to the corner of his room. He pressed his hands flat against Tae’s chest.

“Jungkook, what do you want?” Taehyung asked

“Y-You, p-please” Jungkook whined.

Taehyung grabbed under Jungkook’s thighs lifting him up. Jungkook his face in the olders neck. He was placed softly on the bed. Taehyung bit his lip as he climbed on top of the whiny boy. He attached his lips back to Jungkooks. The kiss was needy. Jungkook lifted his hips up trying to get some kind of friction, but Taehyung pulled away.

“What do you want. Say it again. I want to hear you say it again” Taehyung said, no growled.

“I-I want you” Jungkook looked away blushing. Taehyung was staring right into his eyes and he couldn’t take it. 

“What do you want from me Kookie” Taehyung asked teasing the younger.

“Tae~ stop! D-don’t tease me” Jungkook whined covering his face with his hands. 

“Say it baby” Taehyung whispered into Jungkook's ear. 

“I-I want you t-to fuck me, please”

Taehyung sat up and began unbuttoning Jungkook's jeans. Jungkook bit his lip. Why was he so nervous? It’s Taehyung after all. He’s never once made Jungkook feel uncomfortable about himself. That wasn’t going to change now. 

Jungkook felt his jeans sliding down his legs. He lifted his hips slightly to help Taehyung get them off. Jungkook was now only in boxers and his t-shirt, which was quickly changed once again when Taehyung pulled Jungkook's shirt off of him.

Taehyung began palming Jungkook through his boxers, making the younger whine. He was going to lose his mind. Taehyung kisses Jungkook's lips again, a simple peck. 

“You are so beautiful Jungkook” Taehyung began leaving a trail of kisses down his neck, his chest, his tummy until he came to the waistband of Jungkook's boxers. Slowly and carefully Taehyung looped his fingers into the waistband and slowly pulled them down, exposing more of Jungkook's skin. 

Jungkook whined as cold air met his hard member. He looked at Taehyung who was staring at him. His bottom lip was pulled between his teeth, his cheeks were tinted red. 

Taehyung leaned down. He placed a kiss to the tip of Jungkook's cock. He teasingly kissed it again, knowing the younger hated to be teased. 

“Tae~”

Taehyung took Jungkook into his mouth. It took no time for Jungkook to hit the back of Taehyung's throat. Jungkook let out a moan. 

Taehyung pulled off for a moment. “You better stay quiet baby, don’t want everyone to wake up do you?” 

Jungkook just shook his head unable to speak. 

Taehyung took Jungkook in once again. He began bobbing his head slowly, his tongue swirling around Jungkook’s tip.

Jungkook was fisting the sheets beneath him. He began thrusting his hips to match Tarhyungs pace. 

“Taehyung~” Jungkook whined.

Taehyung moaned around Jungkook when he felt fingers lace into his hair tugging at it softly. 

Jungkook’s moans were quiet. He was trying hard to keep them that way, but with Taehyung’s mouth around his cock, he was struggling. 

Taehyung began moving faster hollowing out his cheeks. 

“T-Tae, I’m g-gonna” Jungkook couldn’t get his full wanting out before he came in Taehyung's mouth. Taehyung took every last drop of Jungkook. He pulled off of the pretty boy and smiled. His breathing was ridgid. He moved up so that he was face to face with Jungkook. 

“You sound so pretty baby” he said kissing Jungkook’s forehead. 

“Do you need anything? Whatever you want baby, I’ll get it for you” Taehyung watched as Jungkook finally opened his eyes. 

“Just stay with me” Jungkook whispered curling up into Taehyung. 

“Of course Kookie. I won’t leave you” 

Taehyung held Jungkook tight that night. Tighter than he had in a very long time. Filled with fear that if he let go, he would lose his boy forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Chapter 7 of Pastels! I’ve never written smut before and honestly I hadn’t even planned on writing it here but it happened. As always, if you have any suggestions leave a comment below! Or maybe you’d just like to say hello or something. That would make me super happy! I Purple you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so freaking long wtf. It just kept going and it’s so drawn out

September 2nd, 2015 (The next morning)

Jungkook opened his eyes slowly when he woke up. The sun light spilled through his curtains blinding him. He closed his eyes and laid there for a few moments before he felt movement around his tummy. A pair of arms were wrapped around him. They held him so tightly it almost hurt. Jungkook began to remember the events of the night before. 

Taehyung had… and then he fell asleep immediately, Jungkook hadn’t even bothered to put clothes back on yet here he was in his softest pajamas.

Jungkook turned over facing Taehyung. He was met with soft brown tired eyes staring back at him

“You’re awake?” 

Taehyung nodded sleepily.

“I hope you slept well baby” Taehyung whispered.

This time it was Jungkook's turn to nod. Taehyung's voice was deep and beautiful. Jungkook has always loved his voice, but Taehyungs morning voice was a whole other level. It was pure bliss to the youngers ears. 

“What time is it” Jungkook questioned.

Taehyung just shrugged and closed his eyes. Jungkook rolled his eyes. Taehyung would sleep all day if he could. Jungkook removed himself from the olders grasp and headed for the door. 

“I’ll be downstairs, Tae. Sleep as long as you’d like” Jungkook said with a small smile.

He quickly exited the room and down the stairs to find three boys on the couch watching cartoons. The house smelled like eggs and bacon. 

“Good morning Kookie!” Hoseok sounded much to cheerful for having just woken up. 

“Ah, Jungkook!” Jungkook's mother's voice rang from the kitchen just before she appeared into the living room. “I’ve made breakfast for everyone! Jimin told me Taehyung was here last night. Has he left already? I’d love to see him! It’s been so long!” His mother seemed happy.

“He’s still sleeping upstairs” 

“He always did sleep in late. I’ll save some food for him to heat up when he gets up. The rest of you can eat whenever you’d like, but I’ve got to go to work so I’ll see you later, bunny. Don’t let Taehyung leave without me seeing him!” She said kissing the boy’s cheek and leaving. Jungkook’s father was already at work so, now only the four boys remained. 

“Where’d you go Kook? I woke up and you were gone. I was cold” Jimin frowned from his seat on the couch. 

“S-sorry, I noticed Tae was gone and went to find him. We ended up… talking for a bit and I guess we fell asleep in my room” Jungkook lied.

“Mhm, ‘talked’” Hoseok giggled. He was sat next to Yugyeom who seemed like even less of a morning person than his brother. He was pouting, arms crossed, hair going in all directions.

Jimin must have noticed Jungkook looking at Yugyeom because he spoke up next. “Hoseok woke him up by screaming at him. He wouldn’t let him go back to sleep after that” 

“I haven’t seen Gyeomie in so long I just want to see his beautiful happy face” Hoseok was squishing the young boys cheeks while yugyeom just huffed in annoyance.

Jungkook finally decided to stop standing awkwardly and sit on the couch. He sat between Jimin and Hoseok. 

“You look really tired bunny. Did you not sleep well?” Jimin seemed worried about the poor boy not getting any sleep.

“I slept well. Just stayed up too late” 

Jimin nodded and put his arm around the younger. Yugyeom stood up from his seat and disappeared into the kitchen, returning with four plates of food.

“I guess you guys forgot Mrs.Jeon said there was food, but I didn’t” he said taking his seat and handing the others plates of hot food.

The boys slowly ate their food as they watched ‘Power Puff Girls’. 

“Jungkook reminds me of Bubbles. Super cute and optimistic. The sweetest thing in the whole world” Jimin said pinching Jungkook's round cheeks. 

“I’m not Bubbles! I’m blossom!” 

“If you say so bunny” Jimin giggled.

“Yugyeom is buttercup. He wants to seem all big and bad but he’s really a big softie” Jungkook turned the attention on Yugyeom who looked up with wide eyes, his mouth stuff with food. Everyone nodded in agreement.

“Hey, leave me out of this. I’m just sitting here” The black haired boy said.

The boys laughed and continued to watch TV for several more hours. 

^~^

“Think he’s ever gonna wake up?” 

“No, he’s probably in hibernation”

“I think he’s dead. I’m an only child now”

“You know I can hear you right” Taehyung mumbled as he opened his eyes three faces peered down at him.

“It’s already noon. Are you gonna waste your day sleeping?” Jimin said with slight annoyance, from the doorway. 

“So what if I was Park?”

Jimin rolled his eyes and exited Jungkook's room. 

“I can’t believe you dated that asshole, Kookie”

“You told him?”

Jungkook nodded at Hoseok, who had a shocked look on his face.

“I don’t know how you could hide something like that from me for so long” Taehyung sat up rubbing his eyes. 

“We didn’t really talk much the past few years. You never asked so I never said anything” Jungkook was sitting on the edge of his bed, while Yugyeom and Hoseok stood next to him.

“Did you all really have to wake me up?”

“Yugyeom and I haven’t seen you in two years Tae. We don’t know when you’re leaving or when we’re going to see you again” Jungkook pouted.

“You’re both moving to Seoul in a few months. Don’t act like it would be that long”

“Tae, I live next door to you and I haven’t seen you in months” Hoseok looked at him. He was concerned about Taehyung. He’d always reached out but Taehyung hardly ever answered his phone, and when he did he always had an excuse as to why he couldn’t meet up. 

“Well I’m here now aren’t I?” 

The others nodded.

“Why are you here? I thought you weren’t coming. You said Jennie was pissed at you again and you couldn’t make it” Yugeyom spoke up. His comment made Jungkook’s eyes widen.

“Y-you’re still with Jennie?” 

“No! We broke up. She didn’t want me to come home for your birthday but I wasn’t going to miss it. That’s when we started fighting again and that’s when I told Yugeyom I couldn’t come, but she dumped me a few days ago and I decided to make it a surprise that I was coming”

Jungkook felt his heart get heavy. They’ve broken up a lot and they always get back together. Was this going to be the same? Probably, and as always Jungkook was going to be the one to get hurt. 

Jungkook stood up. 

“My mom left you food in the fridge. You can come downstairs whenever you’re ready” and he left the room.

“Ooooohhhhhh whatever you did, you fucked up” Yugeyom teased.

Back downstairs Jungkook found Jimin packing up his things.

“Hey, are you leaving?” 

Jimin nodded. “I don’t really wanna stay around with Taehyung here. We just don’t really get along Bunny”

“Don’t leave. You were gonna stay the night tonight too” Jungkook frowned.

“I know bun, but I just can’t stand him” 

“You can’t stay for me?” Jungkook bat his long lashes, his doe eyes looking sad. 

Jimin rolled his eyes “This fucking kid” he mumbled.

He set his bag down and Jungkook grinned. The younger bounced over to him and threw his arms around him. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I can’t say no to my bunny” 

^~^

Jungkook was bouncing in the passenger seat of Jimin's car. Hoseok was sat in the back. Taehyung and Yugyeom drove separately to have a “heart to heart” as Tae had called it.

“Halsey is a queen. That’s all I have to say” Hoseok had just gone on a 10 minute rant about how Halsey was an icon for women and how she deserves the whole world.

Jungkook was giggling and Jimin was nodding.

Jungkook was so happy at this moment. He felt like everything was how it had been before Hoseok and Jimin graduated. The three of them jamming out in the car on the way to the mall to shop for things they didn’t need. They spent every Saturday at the mall, having the time of their lives. Just the three of them. Sometimes Yugyeom would tag along or they would run into others and they’d spend time together, but it was always the three of them at least. 

Jimin rested his hand on Jungkook's thigh, squeezing every once in awhile when Jungkook did something cute. It was a normal interaction for the two. 

Finally after half an hour of driving Jimin pulled up outside of the food court at the mall. Taehyung's car pulled in next to them. 

Everyone excited their cars. Taehyung walked over with his arm around his brothers shoulders. Both boys had small smiles on their faces. Jungkook always liked when the two boys seemed close. Jungkook was an only child. He never got to have a sibling bond with someone. He always thought if he had a brother they would be the closest brothers in the world, always having each other’s backs. 

The five boys walked into the mall entrance. The smell of soft pretzels hit their noses. Lots of noise filled their ears.

Jungkook froze in the doorway. His eyes traveled around, unable to focus on anything. Taehyung noticed him stop. The young boy covered his ears. Immediately Taehyung pulled out his keys and opened a little container they were attached to his keychain. He handed Jungkook ear plugs. 

Jungkook looked at him, his doe eyes looking shocked and grateful at the same time. 

“I always have them on me. I’ve never taken them off” he said just before Jungkook put them in. 

Taehyung always kept a pair on him in case Jungkook ever forgot his. Even when the two stopped being close. Even when Taehyung had moved away, gotten a new keychain. He always made sure he had them.

Hoseok stepped next to Jungkook putting his arm around him. 

“Where do you wanna go Kookie. This weekend is all about you” 

Thankfully Jungkook could read lips. He had to learn, since he used to wear ear plugs all the time when he was little. 

“The arcade!” Jungkook grabbed Hoseok's hand and dragged him to the dark arcade. 

The other boys laughed and chased after them.

In the arcade the boys split up. Yugyeom and Hoseok went to play dance dance revolution (obviously), Jungkook and Jimin went to the karaoke machine, and Taehyung went to the VR game. 

They spent at least an hour playing games switching who they played with and trying to beat each other at everything. 

Finally all 5 boys met in the middle of the arcade for one last game. 

Laser tag.

“Jungkooks on my team! Jimin yelled pulling the small boy to his side.

“I want Yugyeom!” Taehyung said pulling his brother to him.

“No fair! Yugyeom is amazing at Lazer tag!” Jimin whined.

“Guess you can have him if you give me Kookie” Taehyung smiled.

“Yugyeom is all yours Kim, but we get Hoseok”

Taehyung nodded. 

“I always get picked last” Hoseok frowned and Jungkook patted his back. 

The boys geared up and waited for their turn in the arena. Jungkook removed his ear plugs. The room would be quiet once the game started.

“Ok so here are the rules. No hitting or kicking. If you get shot your light will go out for 20 seconds before you can attack again. That’s basically it” the guy working the game said in a mono tone not seeming to care much for his job.

As soon as the doors opened the boys all ran into the room in different directions. Everyone was alone, stalking through the room, hiding behind walls and different things to keep covered. 

Yugyeom was the first one to score points. He hit Jimin within the first minute of the game. The room was fairly big but everyone could hear Jimin scream.

“You mother fucker!” 

Jungkook giggled from his hiding spot in the middle of the room between a wall and a large block. 

Next Hoseok could be heard screaming l, his was a terrified scream. He was always so over the top. He screamed for a solid 30 seconds. 

Jungkook traveled to the outer wall keeping low. He moved swiftly through the room. Doing everything in his power to keep quiet. The band on his wrist showed the scores of both teams. They were 5 minutes into their 30 minute round and his team was already down by 20 points. He hadn’t run into anyone yet. 

He moved back to the inner walls, keeping his gun pointed in front of him. A figure ran in front of him and he shot at them. 

The lights on the vest went out and Jungkook heard Yugyeom curse under his breath. 

“Who did that!” 

Jungkook giggled and ran the other direction. The game continued. Both teams racked up points.

Jungkook found himself tucked away into a back corner. He was sweaty and his breathing was heavy from running around. He pushed his hair out of his eyes, deciding he’d hide there for a bit to cool down. They still had 5 minutes left. 

An arm wrapped itself around Jungkook's waist, pulling him back. 

“Hi baby boy” Taehyung's deep voice whispered into Jungkook's ear. 

Jungkook whipped around and pointed his gun at Taehyung.

“You gonna shoot me Kook?” Taehyung held his hands up, his gun on the floor. 

Jungkook lowered his gun and Taehyung smiled.

“We only have three minuets left and Yugyeom and I are gonna win” Taehyung said cockily.

Jungkook rolled his eyes and Taehyung moved closer to him. 

“Maybe you should give me my prize now” he smirked wrapping his arm around Jungkook again.

“What prize? We didn’t agree to any prize” 

Taehyung pressed his lips to Jungkooks. Jungkook’s eyes fluttered closed. Their lips moved slowly, getting a feel for each other again. Taehyung's free hand held Jungkook's jaw so softly, as if Jungkook was glass and would break from any rough touch. 

The room filled with the sound of a count down.

10 seconds remained of the match.

9

8

7

6

5

Pew!

“Jungkook did you really just fucking shoot me”

4

3

2

1

“Team green wins” a robot voice announced.

“Looks like you owe me a prize” Jungkook smirked pressing his lips to Taehyungs quickly before standing up and running to the middle of the room to celebrate with Jimin and Hoseok.

^~^

“I can’t believe we lost! We were up by 40 points! How did you get shot 4 times in the last three minutes?” Taehyung whined to his brother.

“They had me cornered and you were nowhere to be found! You got shot once too at the end so don’t act like you didn’t help us lose!” Yugyeom pouted, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked like a puppy.

Hoseok smiles at the youngest boy and gave him a hug.

“It’s just a game guys. No need to get so upset” he said as Yugyeom tried to push him away.

They boys had left the arcade and were making their rounds in stores. 

Each of them trying on clothes or looking at new videos games on display. 

Jungkook was currently in a dressing room as the others sat outside. Taehyung was sat in the ‘boyfriend chair’ at the moment. There was always a chair near dressing rooms for guests to sit in while whoever they were with , tried on clothes. Usually it was a boyfriend who was dragged by their girlfriends to the mall while she tried on everything she could. Anyway, Taehyung was sat in the chair, Jimin standing off to the side while Yugyeom and Hoseok were in a collectible shop next door. 

Jungkook came out of the dressing room in white skinny jeans and a cute yellow sweater that was much too big for him. He flapped his arms around while he giggled.

“I really like this outfit” Jungkook smiled. His hands were hidden by the length of the sweater arms.

“Jungkook this looks like literally every outfit in your closet” Jimin said.

“Well, I think you look cute Kookie” Taehyung gave Jimin a dirty look.

“I didn’t say he didn’t look cute. I just said it looks like the other outfits he has. It’s his style” Jimin tried to save himself.

“I think I’m gonna get the sweater” Jungkook's smiles at Taehyung and turned around to change back into his original clothes.

“Why do you open your mouth Park? I just don’t get it” Taehyung was standing now, arms crossed, eyes narrowly looking at Jimin.

“Look who’s talking. Why are you even here Kim? He doesn’t need you in his life anymore. You’re just gonna leave again” Jimin snapped back.

Jungkook came out of the fitting room and smiled at the two boys.

“Ready?” 

Jimin turned around and walked out of the store.

“W-What did I do?” Jungkook frowned.

Taehyung put his arm around him.

“You didn’t do anything baby. He’s just a grumpy dwarf, like in those old stories I used to tell you” 

Jungkook giggled and the two went to buy his new sweater. Taehyung had insisted on paying for it. Jungkook tried to refuse but the older wouldn’t budge. After debating for 5 minutes, Taehyung paid and they left the store and met with the others. 

It was almost 6 by the time the had decided on leaving the mall. Hoseok was meeting his family for dinner so they needed to head back. Yugyeom wanted to ride back with Hoseok and Jimin so Jungkook rose back with Taehyung.

Most of the ride back was quiet. Jungkook was really tired from the day. He didn’t really leave the house much like this. Usually on the weekends when Jimin was home they would hang out at one of their houses all day. They would leave to get food and then go right back to watching movies and things. 

“I’ve really missed you Kookie”

“If you missed me, you would have called me or visited me” 

“I know. I should have, but you seemed happy with Jimin and Hoseok. I didn’t want to get in the way of that” 

“You could never have gotten in the way of that, Tae. You were my best friend. Then you started hanging out with Jennie. So I started to hang out with Jimin. You never really had time for Hoseok and I. We made new friends and hardly saw you any more”

Taehyung stayed quiet. 

Finally they arrived at Jungkook's house. Jungkook climbed out of the car.

“Aren’t you coming in? Mom wants to see you remember?” 

Taehyung exited his car and followed Jungkook into the house. Jungkook’s father was sat on the couch eyes glued to the TV.

“Hi, dad!” Jungkooks beamed at his father.

“Hey kiddo” he turned his head expecting to see Jimin standing next to him, but the face he found was a much different one.

“Taehyung!” Mr.Jeon stood up and walked over to him, shaking his hand and patting his shoulder.

“Hi Mr. Jeon”

“It’s been a while. How have you been? How’s school going? You’re an art major right?” 

“I’ve been good. Schools going well and yes sir art major” Taehyung smiled.

“Is that TaeTae I hear?” Mrs. Jeon entered the living room and made a beeline for Taehyung. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Taehyung was much taller now than he had been when he left. He towered over the small woman.

“How are you Mrs. Jeon?” 

“I’m doing well! My gardening business has really taken off!” She smiles stepping back.

“Glad to hear it! I knew it would do well. You always did have a knack for it” 

“Always so kind” Mrs. Jeon pinches Taehyung's cheek. 

“Where’s Jimin? I thought he was staying over again?” Jungkook's mother asked. 

“He is. He’s just dropping Hoseok and Yugyeom off at home” Jungkook said. 

“Taehyung, will you be joining us for dinner as well?” Mrs. Jeon asked.

“Ah, I wish. I haven’t even gone to see my mom yet. I really have to be heading over there soon” he smiled

“She misses you so much. Says it’s not the same without you home” 

“Hasn’t really been the same since dad came home” Taehyung frowned.

“R-right”

“Anyway, I really should get going. I’ll call you later Kookie” Taehyung pulled the younger into a huge and waved goodbye before walking out the door.

“Jungkook, you’re blushing” 

“Mom!” Jungkook covered his cheeks and bolted up to his room. 

Not long after Jimin came upstairs and collapsed onto Jungkook's bed. 

“I’m so tired” he cuddled up to Jungkook and closed his eyes.

“Me too” Jungkook closed his eyes as well. 

The two laid there for a while before slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow chapter 8! It’s 3494 words. I don’t know where it came from. Does it feel drawn out? I know the ending seems rushed. I just knew if I didn’t end it there I wouldn’t have ended it for another 1000+ words. Thank you so much for staying with me and my story! I Purple you! 💜


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again this chapter is literally nothing. It’s not long but it’s not as short as I thought it was. How bout the remix RM did for Old town road? I laughed myself to tears. Yeehaw

July 29th, 2016

“And don’t forget your pepper spray if you go out! And make sure to lock the doors at all times! A-and call me as soon as you wake up any time you leave, any time you get home, and right before bed! And-“

“Mom! I’ll be fine! I’m living with Hoseok, Jimin, and Namjoon! Yugyeom is gonna be right next door! It’ll be fine!” Jungkook's mother was sobbing into his shoulder. 

“I k-know but w-what if s-something happens?! It’s th-three hours aw-away!” 

“Nothing’s gonna happen, mom! I really have to get going. Yugyeom might leave me behind if I don’t hurry! I’ll call you as soon as I get there!” Jungkook hugged his mother before quickly getting into Yugyeom’s car. He waved goodbye as the two pulled away. 

“How’d your mom take it?” 

“Much better than your mom. My mom had a mental break down when Taehyung left, but I’m the second one to go so she knew what to expect this time. She still cried a lot though” Yugeyom sighed. 

“Can you believe we are moving to Seoul? I’m so excited to get out of that town!” 

“Yeah, me too. It’s weird that I’ll be living with strangers. At least you know your roommates” 

“Yugyeom, you’re literally living with your brother”

“Yeah, and two strangers! I mean I hardly even know my own brother. He went back to Seoul after my birthday and then he went MIA again. He said he wasn’t gonna do that”

“Well now you’re living with him and I’ll be right next door. He won’t be able to avoid us anymore”

Yugyeom nodded and turned on some music. Jungkook rested his head against the car window and watched as the town he had been in his whole life slowly started to fade away. 

^~^

“We’re about 20 minutes away” Yugeyom spoke into the phone.

“Yes, we will meet you at the dorm… just be ready… Yes I fed Jungkook… Yes I didn’t get him killed… Ok Hoseok… see you soon” Yugyeom hung up the phone and glanced at Jungkook who was asleep in his seat. 

Yugyeom and Jungkook started to hang out more after Jungkook's birthday. Hoseok asked Yugyeom to watch over Jungkook when he graduated, but Jungkook didn’t really need it. He was popular. He had friends, was in all of the clubs, played almost all of the sports, and was an honor roll student. Jungkook was perfect really. Yugyeom has always been jealous. Jungkook was so fucking nice too. When Taehyung distanced himself again Jungkook had turned to Yugyeom. He needed a shoulder and yugyeom needed one too. It was the perfect match. 

Finally Yugyeom made it to the campus. He shook Jungkook's shoulder.

“Hm?” 

“We’re here sunshine” Yugeyom cooed.

Jungkook hit his chest and stared out the window. They passed beautiful brick buildings, different dorm buildings, the library, the auditorium, the café, and the campus quad. They pulled up to Mel Bay Hall. Hoseok and Jimin were standing outside waving as they pulled in.

Jungkook jumped out and ran to them. The three boys hugged and squealed like teenage girls. 

“I can’t believe you’re finally here Kook!” Hoseok smiled. 

“Me either!” 

“How was the drive? Did you eat?” Jimin pulled away.

“Yeah, I ate. Slept most of the way” 

“Can I get some help? I’d like to move in before dark!” Yugeyom yelled from the car. 

The three boys went and helped him grab as much as they could. They didn’t wanna make another trip so they had their arms filled with bags and several boxes in their hands. 

Jungkook and Yugyeom followed Jimin and Hoseok to an Elevator. Hoseok hit his hip against a keypad and the door opened. 

“You’ll get key cards for the elevator and rooms when you go to orientation later today”

“What would we do if we didn’t have you guys to let us in early” Yugeyom said.

“You would have to wait like everyone else and wait in long lines and cramped elevators like we had too” Jimin laughed. 

“We? I strictly remember Namjoon and I being the only ones to have to deal with that. You and Taehyung got to get here early because we already lived here!” 

“I’ve heard the horror stories” Jimin shrugged.

The elevator doors opened up to the fourth floor corridor. The boys walked down to the end of the hall and once again Hoseok hit his hip against the keypad on the door. He managed to get the handle and open the door. The four boys walked into a beautiful living room/ kitchen. It was a bit open space with lots of natural light filling it. The back wall had a kitchen set up. There was a white couch, a small coffee table a big TV and a record player against the opposite wall. There were sliding glass doors on the wall opposite the front door that led to a large balcony overlooking the campus. The downtown Seoul skyline off in the distance. 

“The bedrooms are down this hall” Jimin chirped and he led the boys to the first door. The door was open and he walked in. 

“This is your room Kookie!” Everyone set Jungkook's things down. 

“This place is amazing! The pictures you guys sent doesn’t even begin to show how amazing this place is!” Jungkook was bouncing on his toes. He couldn’t be more excited.

“Is that Jungkook I hear?” Namjoon appeared in the doorway.

“Hi Namjoon! It’s good to see you again!” 

“Glad to have you here Jungkook! This is SeokJin. He lives next door” Namjoon smiled.

“Oh! That’s right! Yugyeom this is one of your roommates!” Hoseok beamed at him. “Jin is really cool. His dad jokes might get on your nerves though”

“Dad jokes?” Yugeyom questioned. 

Jin opened his mouth but Namjoon's hand quickly covered it. 

“Not now Jin. For the love of god not now” Namjoon begged.

“Fine” SeokJin pouted. 

“Come on Yugyeom, I’ll take you to meet Jinyoung. I wish you could meet Taehyung but he’s never home. I hardly know him” SeokJin sighed. 

“Oh, that’s ok he’s actually my brother” 

“What!? Why didn’t anyone tell me that? I thought you were just friends with Jimin and Hoseok and needed a dorm since theirs was full. No one ever tells me anything!” SeokJin turned around and walked away Yugyeom following behind him quickly, his hands still full of his things. 

“So I’m guessing you guys haven’t seen Tae either?” Jungkook asked sitting on the edge of his new bed.

The other boys shook their heads.

“I’m sorry Kookie. I know you wanted to see him” 

Jungkook shrugged. “I’m used to it by now. Mind if I get some unpacking done? I’ll meet you guys later before orientation”

Hoseok and Namjoon nodded sympathetically and left. Jimin sat next to Jungkook.

“I know you’re upset bunny” 

“What’s there to be upset about. He cut us off again. We knew he would. I’m not upset. Can I please unpack now?” 

“Of course bun” Jimin pressed a kiss to Jungkook's forehead and left him alone to unpack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9! Wow! How exciting! I’m so happy with this story even if it’s not very good! I’d love to know what you think of it so far! Any favorite parts? Let me know in the comments! Thank you for reading Pastels! I Purple you! 💜


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This... I don’t know what this is. It’s a really bad filler chapter I guess. Good luck! The ending needed to happen but the first 3/4 of the chapter is just dumb. Whoops?

August 19th, 2016

It was a hot day to say the least. Jungkook was on his way to his last class of the day. His beginners video editing class. It was the second week of classes and Jungkook was loving every bit of his life at the moment. He made several new friends, loved his classes, and enjoyed the freedom. 

Jungkook hadn’t run into Taehyung yet. No one had really seen him since June. Yugyeom said he never comes to the dorm. He came back a few times for different reasons, but he never stayed. He’s only slept their once or twice. He avoids Yugyeom completely. It didn’t make sense.

Jungkook had seen Jennie around campus a lot. She always made sure to make a snarky comment towards him. He wasn’t sure what he did, but he usually just shrugged it off. He knew the two had gotten back together as soon as Tae had gotten back to Seoul last September. Tae has kept in touch until right after Yugyeom's birthday. The brothers had gotten into a fight and Tae vanished again. Yugyeom wouldn’t tell anyone what happened. He said he tried to reach out but Taehyung wouldn’t respond.

Jungkook reaches his class and sat down next to his friend.

“Hey Jungkook! Ho is your video project coming along?” Mark smiled.

“It’s coming along really well. Someday Golden Closet Film is gonna be a real company and not just something I use to make my school projects” he laughed.

“I can’t wait until you finish it. Can’t I just get a sneak peak?” 

Jungkook shook his head. “Nope! No one can see it until it’s done!” 

“Figured I’d try again anyway” Mark giggled.

Their teacher entered the class and immediately started the lesson. For the next hour and fifteen minutes Jungkook paid close attention, writing down every word his teacher said. 

When the class finally ended Mark and Jungkook decided to grab something to eat at the café together. They packed up their notes and left the cool building. As soon as they stepped through the doors they were heat with an almost melting heat.

“I really hate summer” Mark mumbled as the two walked down the steps and onto the sidewalk that connected all of the buildings. 

Jungkook nodded. He always loved winter the most. Oversized sweaters, hot coco, cuddles in his favorite Pjs with his favorite blanket. 

“Jungkook! Mark!” A voice called causing the boys to stop and turn around.

“Hi, Yugyeom! I haven’t seen you in a week! How are classes going?” Jungkook hugged the younger boy as he stepped forward.

“Oh you know, exhausting. The heat is killing us at the dance studio. You should have seen Hoseok today! I thought he was gonna pass out!” 

Jungkook laughed. 

“Do you want to join us for lunch? We’re headed to the café” Mark asked.

“I wish I could but I signed up for this dance group and we have practice in a few” he smiled.

Jungkook hadn’t seen many of his friends since classes had started. Everyone was busy doing their own things.

Hoseok and Yugyeom were busy with dance while Jimin and Namjoon were busy with composition classes. Jungkook was always working on projects for his video production classes. Though they lived together, they only saw each other for a few minuets a day if that. 

Jungkook missed his friends, but he had also made several new friends like Mark. 

“Aw, ok. Maybe next time!” 

Yugyeom nodded and went off in the other direction. Jungkook followed Mark to the café. They sat down at a table and waited for a server.

“Hey guys!” SeokJin skipped over. “What can I get for you guys?” 

“I’ll have chicken nuggets!” Jungkook smiled up at him.

“You remind me of a child” Mark laughed at him

“What? I like chicken nuggets” he shrugged.

Mark ordered and SeokJin took their orders to the kitchen. 

“How is your project with Jackson going? It’s a music video right?” 

Mark lit up like a Christmas tree as he told Jungkook all about the music video and Jackson’s song. Jackson was a music major like Namjoon and Jimin. 

Soon enough Jin brought their food and they were able to eat after their long morning. They had small conversation while they ate. Once they finished, they paid and went their separate ways.

Jungkook decided to go on a walk. He passed lots of people on their way to classes, meet with friends, go to clubs, or just hanging out by themselves. 

Seoul was so different than he had been expecting. It was even bigger than he had imagined. He had only been into downtown Seoul twice. He had gone with SeokJin and Yugyeom to explore the first time. The second time he had been dragged by Jimin to a movie and dinner. 

There were always people around, even late at night. You could always spot someone. It was much louder than back home, but Jungkook got used to the loud sounds rather quickly. They didn’t really bother him anymore. It was a relief. He could finally seem normal. 

The heat could cook cookies in cars. Jungkook wiped his forehead before it started dripping with sweat. He didn’t know it could get that hot. He shook a seat under a tree and pulled out his camera. 

He filmed the birds as they flew over his head, the students walking around campus, even himself. He loved to film everything. You never know when if something would make a great scene in a video.

Jungkook did this for a long time. It was getting dark by the time he finally decided to head back to his dorm. He packed his camera back up and began his journey home. His dorm was on the other side of campus, it was a twenty minute walk. 

Jungkook pulled out his phone and found several texts unread in his messages.

He opened the group chat for the dorms

Jiminie  
Who left their clothes in the bathroom again?

Hobi  
I blame Namjoon

Jiminie  
So it was you…

Hobi  
Yup

Jungkook rolled his eyes and exited the conversation. He scrolled through his text before he found his conversation with Taehyung.

He read through their old conversations a smiled. He missed Taehyung. Jungkook felt like he had done something to push the older away. He was confusing. Taehyung would kiss him one second and ignore him the next. He was tired of chasing after him. He refused to anymore. 

Jungkook finally arrived back at the dorm. He expected everyone to be in their rooms, but he walked in to find Jimin sitting on the couch watching TV.

“Hey Bunny! I was waiting for you! I’ve been so busy with classes I haven’t really checked in with you like I should be. I’m really sorry” Jimin frowned and motioned for Jungkook to sit next to him.

Jungkook sat down and leaned into Jimin.

“It’s been going pretty well. Classes are easy and I’ve made lots of new friends” 

“I feel a but coming on”

“But I miss you guys. I guess I just thought it would be different when I got here. I miss my parents a lot too. I constantly have this empty feeling in my tummy. Is this what homesick feels like?”

Jimin kissed Jungkook's forehead. 

“I’m sorry Bunny. I know I should be there for you more. It’s a big change from back home. Over time this slowly becomes home” Jimin pulled the younger into his lap. Jungkook rested his head on his chest.

“I love it here don’t get me wrong, I just thought it would be different”

“I know” 

Jimin held Jungkook for a while. They just sat there together not paying any attention to the TV. Just each other's heartbeats. 

“Jungkook?” 

“Yeah?” Jungkook looked at Jimin.

“I still love you, you know” 

“Jimin…”

“We broke up because you didn’t want to hold me back, but now we’re both here. Why can’t we try again?” 

Jungkook looked away. Jimin brought his hand to the youngers cheek, turning his head back. Jimin captured Jungkook's lips in his own. For a moment Jungkook didn’t kiss back, but he finally allowed himself to melt into Jimins lips. 

Jimin always made Jungkook happy. He never once let him down. Jimin always put Jungkook before himself. Why shouldn’t Jungkook give Jimin the chance he’s asking for? 

Jungkook shifted in Jimin's lap, his knees on either side of Jimin. He cupped Jimin's face, their lips still connected. 

“Ew, get a fucking room!” Hoseok’s voice broke the pair apart. He was standing in the hallway with his eyes covered.

Jungkook was blushing while he and Jimin laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 10 of “A Little More”! I’ve changed the title from Pastel to A Little more because I found it to be a more fitting title. It also now shares a name with the song I listen to on Repeat while writing this story. 
> 
> Check out A Little More by Catie Turner!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a cute little filler chapter. It’s 1310 words of random and I don’t know what’s really going on but it’s kinda cute even if it’s a little rushed and jumbled.

December 25, 2016

“Jungkookie wake up! Wake up! Wake up!” A body landed on top of Jungkook. His eyes flew open and he was face to face with a very excited Jin.

“What time is it?”

“7” Jin yelled.

“Get out” 

Jin stood up and grabbed Jungkook's arm, pulling him out of bed, he dragged Jungkook into the living room and to the couch. Jungkook sat down in the spot Jin had lead him to. Jimin was on his left and Namjoon was on his right. Neither of which seemed happy to be awake. On the other couch Hoseok sat cheerfully next to a grumpy looking Yugyeom. Next to Yugyeom sat Jinyoung who also seemed a bit irritated that his roommate forced him to get up before he was ready. 

Jimin put his arm around Jungkook.

“Good morning bunny” he placed a soft kiss on the youngers cheek. Jungkook smiled and gave him a quiet good morning.

“It is now time to turn on A Christmas Story! It will play all day, over and over again. No one's gonna change the channel, do you understand?” Jin said standing in front of the boys. No one moved or made a sound, just looked at him grumpily. 

“I said do you understand!” Jin said louder this time. Everyone groaned but nodded.

“Good. I’m gonna make you all breakfast and then we can open presents” 

Jin slipped off to the kitchen to prepare food for the 7 of them. 

“Namjoon, you need to stop him” 

“What!? Why me?”

“He is your boyfriend” 

“I’m not gonna get put in the dog house because you guys aren’t thankful that he wants to spend the holidays together” Namjoon huffed.

“Namjoon, he woke me up at 5 in the morning dressed as Santa” Jinyoung looked at Namjoon. 

“He did what?”

“He’s going a little overboard don’t you think? It’s just Christmas” Jinyoung frowned.

“He loves Christmas. Since he can’t spend it with his parents he wants to spend it with his other family, and that just so happens to be us”

“I think it’s nice, sure I’d like to sleep a little longer but Jin just wants to make it special for all of us. We don’t get to spend the holidays back home so he wants to make it better”

There had been a big snow storm days before Christmas, it lasted almost two days. Roads were icy and it wasn’t safe to travel home so they all decided to stay for the holidays. 

“I agree with Kookie, I think it’s nice” Jimin gave the younger a small smile.

“Of course it’s nice. He’s just going a little overboard. I mean, dressing up as Santa? I nearly punched him in the face this morning” Yugeyom said.

“You almost punch him in the face every morning when he wakes you up for class” Hoseok pointed out.

“Well he shouldn’t wake me up before I wanna get up. It wouldn’t be an issue”

“You would never go to class Gyeomie”

“So be it then”

A little later Jin entered the living room with a big tray of food. There was pancakes, toast, eggs, fruits, waffles, syrup, Nutella, and orange juice. Jungkook was shocked Jin didn’t drop the tray. It couldn’t have been easy to balance it all. Jin set the tray down and took a seat on the floor. 

“Dig in!” 

Everyone quickly grabbed plates of food and began eating.

“Jinnie, this is delicious!”

“Thank you little bunny. My sweetest child” Jin smiles at him.

Soon enough all the food was gone and wrapping paper cluttered the floor. The boys were sitting around talking as A Christmas Story played in the background. It was a really great day. After breakfast Jin had calmed down and the boys just hung out as they always did. 

A little while later Mark came over with his friends Jackson, Jaebum, and Youngjae. 

“Hi Jackson! How are you?” Jungkook had asked.

Jackson told Jungkook about the new song he was working on and how he couldn’t wait to show him. Jackson always let Jungkook listen to his new songs before he shared them on SoundCloud. Jungkook enjoyed the music. 

Youngjae sat with Jinyoung as the two discussed a project they would have in the upcoming semester. 

Mark made his way to Jin and Namjoon and the three talked happily amongst themselves.

They decided to play a few board games, have lunch, and sing some Christmas songs before everyone went their Separate ways for dinner.

Jimin was taking Jungkook out for dinner. He had a whole night planned for the two of them. Jin had been a little upset the two weren’t going to have dinner with the others but he understood.

Jimin and Jungkook left the dorm and began walking down the sidewalk. It was very cold so both boys were bundled up tight. They had big puffy coats on, two pairs of gloves each, earmuffs under the hoods of their coats, scarves to cover most of their faces, and snow boots with fuzzy socks hidden in them. 

They walked down the street to a big fancy restaurant. 

“Jimin this place looks expensive” Jungkook frowned.

“I-it is but I thought it would be nice to take you somewhere fancy and not just a small place like usual”

“I don’t mind the small places Jimin”

“I know but I wanna take you out. I’ve already gotten us reservations” Jimin looked at Jungkook with worried eyes. Had he made a mistake.

Jungkook smiled, though Jimin couldn’t see it, and grabbed his hand pulling him through the doors.

The quickly removed their layers of clothes and were led to a small table near the back of the restaurant. Jimin pulled Jungkook's chair out for him. Jungkook blushes at the action before taking his seat. Jimin quickly sat across from him and they both looked at their menus. Jungkook couldn’t find anything on the menu. He was a picky eater. Jimin has chosen his meal quickly and had already set his menu down, waiting for the younger to do the same. After several minutes Jungkook decided on Chicken Tenders. 

Soon enough the waiter came to take their orders and bring their drinks. Jimin was having a glass of wine, while Jungkook had chosen water. 

“This is nice” Jimin smiled.

Jungkook nodded. He felt awkward with Jimin. It had been this way for a few weeks now. He was slowly becoming less comfortable with him, but wasn’t he supposed to be more comfortable? Jungkook loved Jimin. He was sure of that, so he just brushed the feeling away and tried to enjoy himself. 

The food arrived and the two boys talked as they ate. They laughed and had a nice time. 

They played a game where the had to pick another customer and make up a story about them. Most of the stories were that of snobby rich women or a narcissistic man with a big business.

After dinner, Jimin paid for the meal and led Jungkook back outside. They walked down the streets and talked. Snow was falling softly around them, Christmas lights lined the streets and buildings. Couples cuddled as they strolled down the streets. 

Jimin brought Jungkook to a little antique shop. They looked around at all the interesting things. Jungkook had always liked antique items. He always found himself wondering about the items history and it’s past owners. He would make interesting theories in his head. 

After the antique store they went for a carriage ride. The ride was perfect. Jimin and Jungkook sat close to each other, hands intertwined. They were taken all over Seoul. It was so beautiful. Jungkook couldn’t help but smile. 

Jungkook looked at Jimin to find him looking back at him. Jungkook blushes as Jimin pressed his lips to Jungkooks. It was a fairytale ending to a perfect moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 of “A Little More” wow... I can not believe I’ve actually gotten this far. School is starting back up soon so I have no idea how much time I’ll have to write. Since I don’t have a set schedule that I updated it shouldn’t be a problem. I still hope to post chapters at a decent rate but it may be a bit difficult. Thank you so much for getting this far! I am absolutely grateful for you! Please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts on the story! Any advice or Critiques Are welcome! Let me know how you are as well! I’d love to learn about my readers!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so dramatic and it shouldn’t be. They’re acting like the worlds gonna end. Why? Because I’m over dramatic, which means my character makes are over dramatic.

February 18th, 2017

Jungkook found himself in a small coffee shop just off campus in the early morning. He had found this place just a few weeks before and fell in love with the atmosphere. He hasn’t told any of his friends where this place was. He wanted it to himself. He wanted a space he could go to be alone. He hardly ever got any alone time. He had so many friends and he was grateful for them of course, but sometimes he wished he could just vanish for a while. He gets to do that in this place. 

He goes there to think. It’s always quiet and they serve all kinds of drinks, from coffee to wine, they have it all. 

Today Jungkook was sitting in his favorite seat by the window. On the side table next to him was a cup of hot coco. Jungkook was reading a book about magic and adventures. He escaped into the world following the characters as they fought all kinds of monsters. He was so immersed into the book, as he always was, that he didn’t notice a tall boy with brown hair and tired eyes enter the shop.

The boy walked up to the counter, rubbing his eyes.

“Can I have one hot chocolate, please?” 

That voice was all Jungkook needed to snap out of his book. Jungkook’s eyes shot to the boy who had just spoken. He hadn’t seen or heard from him in months. Jungkook felt a sudden anger swell up in him. He quickly closed his book and gathered his things. 

He didn’t want to face him after all this time. He had been avoiding him for so long now that Jungkook didn’t feel the need to even speak to him. 

Jungkook quickly made his way to the door, but as luck would have it, the girl at the counter noticed him leaving. Usually this would be a big deal, but Jungkook came the place so often the workers all knew him by name. 

“Bye Jungkook! See you on Tuesday!”

Jungkook turned back and his eyes met Taehyung's. Taehyung opened his mouth to say something, but Jungkook was out the door before he could. 

Jungkook walked quickly down the sidewalk towards the campus. 

“Jungkook!” 

Jungkook willed his feet to move faster, but they did the opposite, they stopped.

Jungkook turned around to see Taehyung jogging towards him.

“What do you want?” Jungkook all but growled at the older.

“I- we haven’t talked in months” 

“Yeah, I noticed” Jungkook crosses his arms. His eyes refused to look at the older boy.

“Let’s catch up” Even Taehyung's voice sounded tired.

“No thanks. I’ll pass”

“Kook, please” Taehyung's hand grabbed Jungkooks. 

Jungkook immediately pulled it away. He wasn’t about to play these games again. 

“I’m done Tae, I don’t want to do this back and forth. You show up and you’re gone the next” 

“I can explain”

“I don’t want an explanation. I want you to leave me alone”

Jungkook turned around and kept walking when Taehyung called for him. Jungkook’s hands went into his pockets and he didn’t look back.

^~^

“Kookie, you’ve been locked up in your room all day. Come out. It’s time for dinner” Hoseok spoke through the door, but just like everyone else, he got no response.

Jungkook had returned to the dorm around 10:30 that morning and went straight to his room. He locked himself up and hasn’t said a word to anyone since.

It was unlike Jungkook to do something like this. He always opened up to his friends, but this time was different because it would affect everyone. Hoseok would get excited about Taehyung wanting to talk, Jimin would be furious, Yugyeom would get upset. He didn’t want that. 

Several more hours went by and Jungkook just laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. He hadn’t fallen asleep and just stared into the ceiling as if it had the answers.

Jungkook really didn’t want to see Taehyung anymore. He didn’t feel that he needed to, but he could have gotten answers for the others. 

Was this even a big deal? It wasn’t. It’s not normal to worry so much about something that didn’t matter. That’s what Jungkook decided as he got out of his bed and finally left his room. 

“Kooks, how are you feeling?” It was only Namjoon sitting in the living room thankfully.

Jungkook shrugged.

“Sit down and talk to me”

So Jungkook did. He sat and told Namjoon everything. He had only met Taehyungn a few times so his input on the situation would be unbiased. Why hadn’t Jungkook talked to him earlier? 

“Wow, sounds like he’s got stuff going on with himself” Namjoon said when Jungkook finished telling him their entire history together.

“It sounds to me like he leaves every time something big happens”

“What do you mean?” Jungkook felt confused.

“Well, you said the first time he started drifting was when his dad came home right?”

Jungkook nodded.

“He saw the two of you together and then got angry. Maybe he’s against Taehyung dating a guy” Namjoons words caused pain in Jungkook's chest. Had his dad said something to him? Done something? 

“The second time he left he had gotten into a fight with Yugyeom. Maybe the fight was worse than Yugyeom says it was” 

Jungkook quickly stood up. He needed to talk to Yugyeom. 

“Thanks Joonie. You’re a genius”

“Yeah, I know”

Jungkook bolted out the door and next door to Yugyeom's dorm. He quickly typed in the code to the dorm and rushed in.

Jin was sitting on the floor a controller in hand, playing Mario Kart. Jinyoung was sitting on the couch next to Jaebum watching Jin absolutely rage I’ve coming in second place to an A.I.

When the new semester started Jaebum moved into the dorm. He took Taehyung's room since Taehyung had decided to move out. 

“Jungkook what’s up? I heard you were having a rough day” Jinyoung spoke up as the younger entered the room.

“Ah, I’m ok. Is Yugyeom here?” 

“Yeah, he’s in his room”

Jungkook nodded and went to Yugyeom's room. He opened the door to find him sitting on his bad working on class work.

“Kook?”

“Can we talk?”

Yugyeom nodded and Jungkook sat next to him.

“What happened the night you’re dad came home?”

“Wh- Jungkook l, why are you asking me something like that?” 

“Please just tell me”

Yugyeom sighed “After you left he started screaming at Tae. He was screaming so loud and so fast I could hardly even tell what he was saying, but I did catch him tell Tae something about kicking him out of something like ‘that’ ever happened again. I don’t know what ‘that’ was though. Tae wouldn’t ever tell me” 

Jungkook frowned. He knew exactly what ‘that’ was.

“What did you and Tae fight about? Don’t lie”

“We fought about you Kooks” 

“Me? What? Why?”

“I told him he needed to stop playing you. You were gonna get hurt Jungkook. I couldn’t stand around and let one of my best friends get hurt. It was no secret that you were obsessed with him. Even he knew it. He played you along Kookie. I told him to stop. He didn’t deserve you if he wasn’t going to grow up. I don’t think he even realized that he was, but I had to say something. He got really upset and started apologizing, then he left”

“I saw him today. He looked really tired. He tried to get me to talk to him, but I shut him down”

“He stopped by here today. He was looking for you, I told him you weren’t here”

Jungkook feel back into Yugyeom's pillows. He was frustrated and upset. He rubbed his face and then just yelled, at the top of his lungs.

This went on for a while, Yugyeom tried comforting him. Eventually Jungkook fell asleep. 

Yugyeom grabbed his phone off of his night stand and texted Taehyung. He told Taehyung to come over in the morning. Taehyung has been quick to reply. He said he would be there first thing in the morning.

Yugyeom set his phone down and fell asleep after anxiously laying awake for the next hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Chapter 12 of “A Little More”! I wrote this chapter really quickly so if there are any mistakes I apologize! I didn’t proof read it before posting because I really want to get the chapter up before going to bed. Please enjoy! Let me know if you like the story in the comments! I’ve fallen in love with this story even though it’s not very good. I’m really proud of how much I’ve written. Usually my stories are only 700-800 word chapters but these chapters are all over 1000! I know it doesn’t seem like a lot but I’m extremely happy with it! 
> 
> Again thank you for reading! I Purple you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for checking out “A Little More”! I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
